I Always Get What I Want
by Kenn.Faith.Dawn
Summary: This story is a challenge idea by Iceranger32. Set just after the Dino Rangers get their suits and Cassidy won't stop perusing Kira trying to find out why she is suddenly friends with Conner and Ethan. Cassidy will go to extreme lengths for a story but will she get what she wants, also Kira is a Lesbian in this story and as known she was she was 10 years old


**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers **

**Summary: This story is a ****challenge idea by Iceranger32. Set just after the Dino Rangers get their suits and Cassidy won't stop perusing Kira trying to find out why they are suddenly friends. Cassidy will go to extreme lengths for a story but will she get what she wants?**

**A/N: By the way this is story M Rated and also Kira is a Lesbian in this story and as known she was since she was 7.**

**I always get what I want**

**Written by Kenn,Faith,Dawn**

It had been quiet an eventful few days for Kira she become friends with two of Reefside high's students that you would have never thought she would have been seen with one was the schools star soccer player Conner McKnight and the other was a Computer Genius Ethan James.

Thankfully Kira's Parents were out of town for the next two weeks so she had the whole house to herself and it also meant that her parents would never know about the detention, the one problem had been the Schools nosey reporter Cassidy Cornell had cornered Kira and tried to find out why she had started to hang with Conner and Ethan, Kira had no answer to that since she knew it was against the norm. Cassidy had tried today again even going as far as following Kira home to try and get an answer but had finally given up when Kira slammed the door in her face.

That had happened 4 hours ago and after Cassidy left empty handed again Kira had done her homework she was now sitting on her bed Guitar beside her while she was trying to think up some new lyrics for a song she kept getting the tune for it but couldn't think of the lyrics so she was getting a little frustrated and put her guitar on her bed again when she heard a sound like someone was trying the locks on the doors, she checked her bracelet was securely attached to her wrist and her phone had a 9 and 11 showing her finger was hovering over the ring button. Certain she had everything covered she snuck downstairs quietly to see if she could ID the potential intruder but it was no use, when she checked round there was nothing Kira began to think she might have been imagining it so she took her phone out her pocket and deleted the 911 number and placed her phone on the kitchen counter while she got herself a drink to help her calm down and also to help her think.

_**I always get what I want**_

Kira finishes her drink and is about to pick her phone up and return upstairs when she is grabbed by someone from behind her, Kira tries to fight back but whoever has her has a very effective controlling hold on her and with Kira unable to escape she realizes the person is dragging her back up to her bedroom and that the last thing Kira see's for a while as a blindfold is put on her, she feels herself being sat on a chair and then her hand are pulled behind her and she can feel something metallic on her wrists and is able to guess they are handcuffs and have been placed through the pattern in the back of the chair to prevent Kira from escaping, then she feels rope tying her feet to the bottom of the chair.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?" asked Kira trying desperately to stay calm despite her head telling her she could be about to be raped by the intruder and maybe worse.

The intruder can obviously tell by Kira's voice she was getting a little freaked out so the blindfold is removed.

Kira finally gets to see what the intruder looks like. It's a female with an awesome figure to Kira's eyes, she's wearing all black from head to toe making her look like a ninja or a cat burglar, hen Kira notice a few bits of blonde hair have escaped from the back of the head part of the outfit.

"I'll ask again who are you and what do you want?" asked Kira.

The mysterious woman held a sign up for Kira that read "GUESS"

"Well I don't have any money if that's what you're after"

With that comment Kira seemed to hit a nerve with the intruder who ripped her mask off to reveal Cassidy Cornell. "Please I have plenty of money of my own" said Cassidy.

"Cassidy what the fuck do you want?" asked Kira now getting irritated that her house wasn't even safe from Cassidy anymore.

"I want to know why you, Conner and Ethan have become friends" said Cassidy.

"So you broke into my home and are trying to torture the info out of me since I wouldn't cooperate with you normally?" asked Kira.

"Yeah, and I'll tell you know you will tell me what I want to know and do you know why?"

"Go on then why"

"Because I always get what I want, and I will do whatever it takes to get what I want"

"Well not this time princess, because it is none of your business and also this is not the place for a spoiled rich girl"

"I am not a spoiled rich girl it is my job to find this stuff out. I just want to be good at one thing in my life" said Cassidy.

"You will tell me or else I will leave you in a very compromising position for someone to find you in" said Cassidy as she produced a small back pack and emptied it out on to Kira's dressing table.

The contents of the bag appeared to be sex toys of various descriptions.

Kira looked to Cassidy and wondered what she was going to do.

Cassidy on the other hand had an evil smile on her face which worried Kira.

"This is your last chance Kira before I begin tell me what I want to know"

"How many times do I have to say there is nothing going on"

"Do you think I'm stupid?"

"Well you are a Blonde" said Kira.

Cassidy took offence to what Kira had said and walked over to her and with Kira looking at her wondering what Cassidy would do. She soon found out as Cassidy sat on Kira's lap and began groping her tits and licking a pulse point on Kira's neck.

The second Cassidy's tongue made contact Kira was struggling to compose herself so she tried to act like she was fighting it since otherwise she would have tried to get Cassidy's tongue to touch hers.

Meanwhile Cassidy was beginning to realise she was enjoying what she was doing to Kira and that she was happy that it seemed to be causing a positive reaction for her target. Both girls as much as they were refusing to admit it were starting to have feelings for each other, Kira eventually stops pretending she's fighting and lets out a moan as Cassidy is lightly sucking on a pulse point on her neck, Kira meanwhile despite being trapped is able to wiggle her leg a little bit and it just happens that Cassidy was sat straddling one of Kira's legs so Kira made sure her leg was rubbing Cassidy as much as she could and Cassidy was starting to feel the effect of it and ended up letting out a moan of her own.

"Screw it I'll find out eventually what you three were up to, but now I just want to keep doing this" said Cassidy.

"Have you fun now because once I'm untied you will be the one tied up" said Kira.

Cassidy looked Kira in the eyes and saw that she meant what she said.

The next thing either of them knew was they were sharing their first Kiss and it was full of want, need and desire.

Cassidy loosens the rope around Kira feet and begins pulling her pants down while stripping her own off as well and she grabbed something of the table that had been in her bag of toys.

Kira's eyes grew wide when she saw Cassidy with a double ended Dildo in her hand and inserting one end into Kira and the other as she sat back down on Kira's lap went in her own Pussy.

Cassidy began ridding the Dildo and Kira's eyes showed she was getting close to her own orgasm, but she was trying so hard not to cum yet.

Finally they both ended up Cuming together and both girls were spent but still with the dildo in between them. Kira's wrists had got wet from the sweat of what had happened to her body that she'd managed to slide one arm out of the handcuffs now as Cassidy raised her face to look Kira in the eye she suddenly felt something grab the back of her head and pull her into an extremely hot and bordering on romantic kiss and then she realised Kira's hand was free which meant she would soon be at Kira's mercy.

_**I always get what I want**_

After a few minutes where Kira had deepened the kiss between them Cassidy was in a world of her own she hadn't even felt Kira reverse their positions so Kira was now sitting on top of Cassidy.

That's when it happened Kira grabbed both Cassidy's hands and pulled them so they were behind the chair and using the Handcuffs she had managed to escape from she cuffed Cassidy up the same way she had been and she was now going to have her fun with Cassidy.

Kira ignored the sex toys Cassidy had brought with her and instead she opened the bottom draw of the dressing table and brought out a 9 inch Strap-on, and showed it to Cassidy with a smirk on her face.

Cassidy gulped at the size of the Strap-on and wondered what Kira was planning to do with it until she saw Kira was strapping it to Cassidy's body then Kira climbed on top of Cassidy and began thrusting up and down on the Strap-on and soon she was moaning and increasing her speed as she was getting close to her goal and now Cassidy was beginning to enjoy being tied down and started to help Kira reach her goal the increased movement from Cassidy was enough to drive Kira over the edge and she was soon experiencing an extremely intense orgasm as she came.

The rush drove Cassidy over the edge and she came as well and then the two of them passed out.

_**I always get what I want**_

Almost an hour later Cassidy finally woke up only to find herself now tied to Kira's bed and Kira had an even bigger Strap-on attached to herself and was taking pictures of Cassidy and herself and when she saw Cassidy had come round she smirked and walked towards her with a smirk on her face and stroking the Strap-on

"Now let's see how much you can really take Cassidy" said Kira.

Cassidy had a lust filled look on her face and obviously she wanted it so badly.

Kira slid the strap-on in to Cassidy who was so wet from just the anticipation that the whole Strap-on slid easily up Cassidy and was soon all the way in and Cassidy was loving the feeling of it she was bucking herself in time to Kira's thrust with the Strap-on and soon she was right on the verge of a tooth rattling orgasm and the more her body bucked the looser the ties felt Cassidy increased the speed of her bucking to meet Kira's thrusts and then the Cassidy pulled at the ropes and they came undone and she clung to Kira as she cum. Kira looked to Cassidy who to Kira looked so beautiful right now even though she looked a mess to anyone else. Cassidy herself didn't care if her perfect image was gone she had discovered a whole new side to herself and she liked what she had found.

"Kira I think I love you" said Cassidy.

"I know I love you Cassidy I always have I just have never been brave enough to say or do anything" said Kira.

"How long do you have the house to yourself?"

"Two more Days"

"How many of them can we spend like this?"

"I'd say only one that way I have time to clean the place up the next day for them coming home"

"Ok I guess I'll have to make the most out of the rest of today and tomorrow"

The two kissed and just lay on the bed holding each other.

**The End**


End file.
